n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sarada Uchiha
Sarada Uchiha (う ち は サ ラ ダ, Uchiha Sarada) jest kunoichi z Konohagakure, członkiem klanu Uchiha. Dorastała bez ojca - Sasuke, próbuje zrozumieć kim jest i kim ma zostać. Po spotkaniu Sasuke, Sarada dowiaduje się, że ona jest określana jako połączenie z innymi. Jako członek z drużyny Konohamaru stara się zostać Hokage, by mogła łączyć się z ludźmi. Osobowość left|thumb|159px|Sarada na myśl o spotkaniu z ojcem budzi Sharingana. Wydaje się, że Sarada odziedziczyła swoje zachowania po obojgu rodziców. Podobnie jak matka patrzy z góry na osoby sprawiające kłopoty i szybko je krytykuje. Przejęła od niej także frazę "Shannarō!" (しゃーんなろー). Niechętnie przyzwyczaja się do innych ludzi. Wygląda na to, że tak jak Sasuke potrafi kontrolować i ukrywać swoje emocje. Dziewczyna pomimo niezbyt częstych kontaktów z ojcem kocha go i szanuje, a nawet pieszczotliwie nazywa "Papą" (パパ). Młoda Uchiha charakteryzuje się ciekawością świata. Chociaż uważała, że Boruto jest irytujący, nie przeszkodziło jej to w śledzeniu go przez cały dzień po wiosce. Doszła wtedy do wniosku, że mają ze sobą coś wspólnego: trudne relacje z ojcami. Ciekawość ta sprawiła również, że dziewczyna odkryła fałszywe zdjęcie rodziców. W przeciwieństwie do Sakury i Sasuke, Sarada ma dobre maniery. Nigdy nie jest zbyt pewna siebie, nie ugania się za chłopcami, a swoich kolegów traktuje skromnie. Wygląd Sarada w dzieciństwie.png|Sarada w dzieciństwie. Sarada w nadchodzących seriach.png|Sarada w wieku 11 lat. Wygląd Sarady.png|Sarada w wieku 12 lat. Sarada w wieku 12 lat w mandze Boruto.png|Sarada w wieku 12 lat w mandze Boruto. Sarada jest dziewczyną o jasnej karnacji. Ma czarne, sięgające ramion włosy i tego samego koloru oczy, co jej ojciec, po matce natomiast odziedziczyła zarówno kształt oczu jak i twarzy. Oprócz tego, swoją krótką fryzurą i rzęsami przypomina babcię. Jej strój składa się z różowej sukienki, czarnej koszuli z kokardą, beżowych spodenek do kolan i czarnych sandałów na obcasie. Nieodłącznymi elementami jej ubioru są owalne okulary w czerwono-różowych oprawkach i bordowy ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Konohy. Umiejętności Będąc dzieckiem Sakury i Sasuke, Sarada jest naturalnie uzdolniona; do tego stopnia, że Mitsuki nazywa ją "elitarnym geninem" od urodzenia. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę wyłącznie dziedzictwo klanu Uchiha, koledzy z Akademii uważali, że bez problemu zaliczy egzaminy końcowe. Według Naruto, podobnie jak wielu członków tego klanu Sarada ma wrodzony talent do narzędzi ninja, szczególnie do shurikenjutsu. Czakra i Fizyczna Sprawność Dōjutsu Sharingan right|thumb|159px|Sharingan Sarady. Biografia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Sakura pociesza Saradę, że ojciec ich kocha. Sarada jest jedynym dzieckiem Sakury i Sasuke Uchihy. Urodziła się, gdy Sakura towarzyszyła mężowi w czasie jednej z misji. Ponieważ poród przyjmowała Karin, w szpitalu w Konosze nie znajdowała się jej metryka urodzenia. Wkrótce potem powrócili do Konohy, by wychować tam Saradę. Długie nieobecności i nieczęste (właściwie żadne) wizyty Sasuke sprawiały, że dziewczynka była smutna, toteż Sakura starała się jak mogła, by ją pocieszyć, zapewniając, że ojciec kocha ją, i gdy tylko ukończy ważną misję, wróci do domu. Wejście do Akademii : Główny artykuł: Wejście do Akademii Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu : Główny artykuł: Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Ponieważ zbliżają się egzaminy końcowe w Akademii, wszyscy przyjaciele Sarady z klasy trenują ze swoimi ojcami, którzy w ten sposób pomagają im przygotować się do egzaminów. Dziewczyna jest z tego powodu zazdrosna. Wraca do domu i po raz kolejny pyta się Sakury o swojego ojca. Kiedy kobieta unika odpowiedzi na tak proste pytanie jak czy Sasuke nosi okulary, Sarada pyta się jej, czy w ogóle wzięła z nim ślub. Sfrustrowana tym Sakura po raz kolejny niszczy dom, a kiedy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, mdleje. Zostawiając Sakurę z Shizune, młoda Uchiha przeszukuje ruiny swojego domu, poszukując ważnych dla niej rzeczy. W ten sposób odkrywa, że zdjęcie, o którym myślała, że przedstawia jej rodziców, jest tak naprawdę zlepkiem dwóch różnych fotografii. Na zdjęciu Sasuke znajduje się z inną kobietą (Karin), która nosi takie same okulary co Sarada. Podejrzliwa wobec Karin, Sarada pyta Shizune o szczegóły swoich narodzin; kto był przy nich obecny, gdzie i kiedy. Ponieważ ta nie potrafi udzielić jej odpowiedzi, dziewczyna idzie wyżalić się swojej przyjaciółce, Chōchō Akimichi. Chōchō mówi jej, że nie jest pewna czy Chōji i Karui są jej rodzicami i że chce poszukać tych prawdziwych. Sarada uważa jej podejrzenia za bezpodstawne, jednak dzięki temu wpada na pomysł odnalezienia Sasuke, by mógł on odpowiedzieć na dręczące ją pytania. Dziewczyna biegnie do Siódmego Hokage, ale na zewnątrz jego biura dowiaduje się, że mężczyzna planuje spotkać się z jej ojcem. Podąża za Naruto, kiedy ten przygotowuje się do opuszczenia wioski. Towarzysząca jej Chōchō myśli, że szukają jej rodziców, nie Sarady. left|thumb|159px|Sarada i Chōchō uciekają z Konohy, żeby śledzić Naruto. Gdy Naruto ma opuścić Konohę, dziewczęta zauważają spóźnionego Boruto, niosącego obiad dla ojca. Sarada proponuje, że zaniesie obiad do Hokage, jednocześnie zdobywając wymówkę dla śledzenia go. Kiedy spieszą się, by dostarczyć Hokage obiad, spotykają chłopca z Sharinganem imieniem Shin Uchiha. Zaskoczona faktem, że oprócz niej są jeszcze jacyś członkowie tego klanu, Sarada odmawia pójścia z nim. Chłopak atakuje je. Choć dziewczynom dobrze idzie obrona, Naruto, wyczuwszy uprzednio ich obecność, interweniuje. Chociaż wolałby wysłać Saradę i Chōchō z powrotem do Konohy, dla ich bezpieczeństwa pozwala im mu towarzyszyć. right|thumb|159px|Sarada zostaje uznana za wroga przez Sasuke. Jedząc posiłek od syna, Naruto pyta się Sarady o spotkanie z jej ojcem. Dziewczyna przyznaje, że nie ma o nim żadnych wspomnień, dlatego też prosi Hokage o opowiedzenie jej o Sasuke. Mężczyzna wzdycha mówiąc, że z wyglądu bardzo przypomina ojca, ale charakter odziedziczyła głównie po Sakurze. Sarada jest szczęśliwa, słysząc te słowa i gdy docierają na miejsce spotkania z Sasuke, dziewczyna wybiega naprzód, by go powitać; pragnienia spotkania go jest tak silne, że budzi w niej Sharingana. Uchiha widząc ją uważa, że jest ona jedną ze sług Shina i wyciąga ku niej miecz, chcąc wydobyć z niej informacje. Rozumie swój błąd w chwili, gdy Sarada nazywa go "tatą", a następnie odwraca się do Naruto, ganiąc za przyprowadzenie jej. Sarada broni Hokage tłumacząc, że przyszła bez niczyjej zgody, by dowiedzieć się, czy Sakura naprawdę jest jej matką. Sasuke ignoruje jej pytanie i odmawia opowiedzenia jej o Karin lub swoich długich nieobecnościach w domu. Dziewczyna krzyczy, że jest nieczuły i ucieka. Naruto próbuje ją pocieszyć, jednakże w tej samej chwili zostają zaatakowani przez Shina i jego ojca... Shina Uchihę. Hokage chroni Saradę w czasie gdy Sasuke atakuje Shina, jednakże zostaje on obezwładniony, co zmusza Uchihę do osłonięcia córki własnym ciałem. Nim ojcu Shina udaje się pojmać wszystkich, na polu bitwy pojawia się Sakura, która ciężko rani mężczyznę. Shin ucieka ze swoim synem za pomocą Szpiegującego Stworzenia Sharingana, zabierając jednocześnie Sakurę. Niezdolni do podążenia za nim, Naruto i Sasuke zabierają Saradę i Chōchō do kryjówki Orochimaru w nadziei, że ten będzie coś wiedział na temat Shina i miejsca pobytu. W czasie gdy Orochimaru wyjaśnia, że Shin jest jednym z jego eksperymentów, a jego "synowie" w rzeczywistości są jego klonami, Sarada oddala się wraz z Suigetsu Hōzuki, którego rozpoznaje ze zdjęcia drużyny Taka. Dzieli się z nim swoimi przypuszczeniami dotyczącymi Karin; mężczyzna nie jest w stanie zarówno temu zaprzeczyć jak i potwierdzić. Szkolna Wycieczka : Główny artykuł: Szkolna Wycieczka Ukończenie Szkoły : Główny artykuł: Ukończenie Szkoły Misja Geninów : Główny artykuł: Misja Geninów Gang Byakuya : Główny artykuł: Gang Byakuya Przeciwko Momoshiki : Główny artykuł: Przeciwko Momoshiki left|thumb|159px|Sarada i Mitsuki próbują przekonać Boruto. Po zdobyciu rangi genina, Sarada zostaje przydzielona do grupy z Boruto i Mitsuki pod dowództwem Konohamaru Sarutobiego. Gdy są w trakcie misji złapania zwierzęcia, atakującego miejscową farmę, Sarada bezskutecznie próbuje przekonać członków drużyny, że nie jest to panda, tylko prawdziwych rozmiarów niedźwiedź wyglądający jak ona. Niedźwiedź/panda zostaje schwytany, a drużyna składa raport Naruto. Boruto wdaje się w kłótnię z ojcem i ucieka nim Hokage jest w stanie poinformować ich o zaproszeniu na egzaminy chūninów. Sarada i Mitsuki podążają za chłopcem i mówią mu o tym, on jednak nie jest zainteresowany. Młoda Uchiha kłóci się z Uzumakim i oskarża go o przeszkadzanie w spełnieniu jej marzenia o zostanie Hokage. Boruto mówi jej, że bycie Hokage oznacza rozczarowywać wszystkich dookoła. Sarada i Mitsuki kontynuują próbę przekonania Boruto do wzięcia udziału w egzaminach, ale udaje im się to dopiero wtedy, kiedy dziewczyna wspomina o obecności Naruto na finale. W czasie przygotowań Boruto trenuje z Sasuke, który powrócił na jakiś czas do Konohy. Gdy wydaje się, że Uchiha nie jest zadowolony z ciężkiej pracy Boruto nad nauką Rasengana, Sarada mówi mu jak rzadko zdarza się, by blondyn się do czegoś przykładał; Sasuke odpowiada jej, że nie miał tego na myśli i chwali postępy chłopca. W dniu pierwszej części egzaminów Sakura odprowadza Saradę i życzy jej powodzenia. Nim dziewczyna opuszcza matkę, pyta się jej, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwa z powodu powrotu Sasuke; w odpowiedzi kobieta jedynie rumieni się. Na pierwszym etapie egzaminów wszystkie zdające drużyny otrzymują pytania prawda/fałsz dotyczące piątego tomu podręcznika. Boruto i Mitsuki zwracają się po odpowiedzi ku Saradzie, jednakże dziewczyna nie zna ich, gdyż nigdy nie słyszała, by ów tom istniał. Wybierają prawdę, a za swoją odpowiedź zostają wrzuceni do dziury. Boruto sądzi, że oblali, dlatego też zmusza przyjaciół do złapania zarówno jego jak i ich samych. Ponieważ nie poddają się, drużyna przechodzi dalej. Naruto Shinden: Dzień Rodziny : Główny artykuł: Naruto Shinden: Dzień Rodziny Chōchō : Główny artykuł: Chōchō Zniknięcie Mitsukiego : Główny artykuł: Zniknięcie Mitsukiego Jūgo : Główny artykuł: Jūgo Konohamaru : Główny artykuł: Konohamaru Eskorta Jednoogoniastego : Główny artykuł: Eskorta Jednoogoniastego Bandyci Mujina : Główny artykuł: Bandyci Mujina Ao : Główny artykuł: Ao Kawaki : Główny artykuł: Kawaki W Innych Mediach Gry Ciekawostki * Sarada (サラダ) jest japońską formą wymowy portugalskiego słowa "salada". To również imię Sarady Devi - żony i duchowej towarzyszki Ramakrishny. * Ciekawostki z Boruto: ** Hobby Sarady jest czytanie (historia i tajemnica). ** Jej ulubionym napojem jest czarna herbata. ** Jej ulubionym warzywem są pomidory. ** Jej cechami są: 160 siły, 146 zdolności negocjacji, 150 czakry, 145 inteligencji, 140 precepsji i 130 zręczności. ** Ma cztery gwiazdy z ataków na odległość, genjutsu i wiedzy o ninjutsu. * W grafice Boruto, Sarada jest przedstawiona z dōjutsu przypominający Mangekyō Sharingan. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Konohy Kategoria:Klan Uchiha